Hayley Spears
Name: Hayley Kimberly Spears Alias: ''Kimberly Cobain ''Callsign when on-duty: ''"Cascada" ''Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 25 Eye Color: Light Gray Hair Color: ''Blonde ''Height: 5'10 Religion: ''Saradominist (Though, secretley Armadyllian) ''Allignment: Lawful Good Current Faction: ''Temple Knights of Saradomin/ Order 171 ''Current Status: ''Alive 'Biography: '-'''Captain Hayley Kimberley Spears of the Saradomin Temple Knights was born in the Autumn months; sometime during the 5th Age, in the Fremmenik village of Relleka. Her father, Micheal Jay Spears was a former White Knight of Falador who settled into retirement in Relleka. It was there where Hayley's father Micheal met Hayley's mother; Nika Roland Altberg; A fisherwoman native to the Rellekan Area. For unknown reasons Micheal kept to himself, he was allowed to stay in the village of Relleka and live among the Fremmenik peoples. From there, he married Nika and together, they had a baby. Hayley Kimberly Spears. 'EARLY/ CHILD LIFE Hayley was born and raised in Relleka, rarely leaving the village itself. She had a very normal childhood, spending most of her days playing tag and ball with her many friends. Even though Hayley lived among the Fremmnik, her father Micheal taught her how to read and write, and also taught her about the god Saradomin; Whom she was told not to speak about to the Fremmenik peoples. Hayley also had a large interest in History and the White Knights. She wanted to travel the world one day; As her father did many years ago. At the age of 6, Hayley was already venturing by herself in the Fremmenik Provence, often getting herself lost and into trouble like most children her age. On one frightening morning; Hayley stumbled upon a small, dark cave, just big enough for her to fit into. Due to her curiosity and will to explore, she got onto her hands and knees, and ventured off into the cave to see what exciting things await her. Much to her suprize, she crawled right into a snake pit. She froze in fear and fell to the ground, the snakes slithering all over her. For what seemed like an eternety, Hayley was trapped in the snake pit, screaming bloody murder. It was there she aquired her fear of snakes. Eventually, a patrol of Fremmenik guards heard her screams and immediatley went to her aid, to pull her out of the cave. Upon return, both her father and mother told her never to venture outside of Relleka again, in fear that she may seriously hurt herself. 'TEENAGE LIFE' When Hayley entered her teenage years, she felt detached from the rest of the village, like she didn't belong. Her old friends often picked on her for not being a full Fremmenik. She'd often complain to her father about living in the village and wanting to leave immediatley. Her father refused to listen to her complain, and decided to make her learn some responsibility and dignity. He ordered Hayley to help her mother fish for all sorts of sealife and what not. Of course, Hayley disliked the idea of that; but it was really the only thing to do to get away from the other villagers and Fremmenik peoples. At the age of 18, Hayley decided enough is enough. She was tired of spending the days fishing with her mother (Even though she loved her dearly). She was tired of not being able to talk to "outsiders". She was tired of not being able to venture outside of the Fremmenik Province. After a few heart-breaking arguments with her dear father, he finally made the desicion to let her go out in to the world to experience her own adventures; Only if she promised to keep in contact with them by any means possible. Hayley agreed to the offer, and eagerly snuck out of Relleka one night with the aid of her mother and father, to explore the outside world. 'EXPLORATION AGE/ EARLY START' Hayley was amazed of the outside world. She loved how every city/village had different cultures, and she adored meeting new people and sharing stories. She'd run in to a few Highway Men here or there, but she'd avoid trouble by giving them the money they desired for she wasn't well armed at the time. Eventually, she reached the small farming village of Lumbridge and decided it was time to settle a bit. She'd like a nice house to live in rather than living on the road, feeding off the land. She needed money though; and a job. So, she went to the Lumbridge Guard and signed up. Since she had a decent education from her father and was smarter than half of the farmers currently in the guard; She was instantly promoted to an Officer position. She was in charge of a group conisting of a few men, all atleast 10 years older than the young Hayely. Even though it was awkward, a young woman leading a group of 30 year old men; She couldn't help to admit that it felt pretty damn good to have people under her command. For the next year or so, she fought goblins with her squadron of men and generally kept the people of Lumbridge safe from harm's way. She then felt as if the guard's life wasn't for her. She wanted a more exciting, adventurous lifestyle. Something filled with fortune, and adventures! So she quit her duty as a Lumbridge Guard Officer, sold her small house, and set forth towards the White City of Falador; To try and become a White Knight like her father did many years ago! 'HAYLEY THE TEMPLE KNIGHT' Eventually, Hayley found herseelf standing in front of the White Knight castle, gazing upon it's beauty. She eagerly went up and enlisted to becom a White Knight.Of course; She had to spend the next five years as a Squire before she could even think about becoming a White Knight, but she knew it was going to be worth it. She was assigned her Knight Master (which she never met) and was given a small house in Rimmington to live in while she was in Squirehood. The reason why she never met the Knight she was assigned to was because during her Phyisical and Mental tests, she showed Outstanding results that rose above the rest of her collegues. The secretive Temple Knights, in dire need of Recruitment, took interest in Hayley's performance and decided to take her into their training program, to shape her to become a full fledged Temple Knight; Rather than a White Knight. The 2 Month training program was rigurous for her, but she eventually passed and became a full-fledged Temple Knight Initiate. Her father would have been so proud! Almost immediatley after training, she was put into "Emergency Medical Training"; To specialize in the "Field Medic" specialty (Much like a Combat Medic of today). After her short training in "Emergency Medical Training", she was assigned to a 5 man "Search and Recovery" Unit (Much like a Search and Rescue Unit like the Airforce PJ's of today) lead by a seasoned Temple Knight, Captain Peter Valentine. Their unit would specialize in searching for and recovering Knights and Ambassadors who have gone missing in the line of duty/ their work. The unit would go on many succesful life-threatening missions together. 'THE AL-KHARID DESERT INCIDENT' Not too far into the future, Hayley's unit was assigned a simple task. They were to find a missing Temple Knight who went missing in action in the Al-Kharid desert about a week ago. They were suppose to be in and out, probably taking half a day to a day. (Which was considered a short mission for them). During their mission, their unit got raided by desert bandits during the night and while sleeping; The bandits taking their maps and many vital supplies to their survival. The unit was now trapped and stranded somewhere deep in the desert... without any food, extra clothes, or commorbs. Fortunatley though, nobody has been killed/wounded... yet. The unit spent the day after wandering around the desert, trying to find their way back home. By now, the mission wasn't top priority anymore. It was about getting home. Hayley's unit started dying out; One by one. Slowly and painfully. From either Heat Stroke or Starvation. They'd wander the desert for hours, making no progress getting back home. Eventually, they lost all hope. Most of the men were either dead or in critical condition; In dire need of food and clothing. Every camp they'd set up would just be destroyed the next day. It was like they were being followed or something. Now; It was just Hayley and her Captain left. They both resorted to raiding innocent civillian tribes for food and clothing. (Something Hayley isn't proud of.)... One sad night, Captain Valentine was in bad shape. They just got back from raiding a bandit camp (With no luck) with Captain Valentine recieving a critical stab wound to the heart. Hayley tried in all of her ability to rescue him, but it was too late. Captain Valentine died of blood loss.. right infront of her.. Hayley had no choice... she was out of food and was in dire need of food... She took out her knife, and started carving into her dead Captain's cadaver... To take out the muscle and anything else she could find... and eat it. She would then carve into Captain Valentine's skull and remove it, placing it on her own head; Acting as some sort of helmet. By now, she gone completely mad and lost her mind. Following Saradomin wasn't necessary anymore. She did what she needed to be done. To survive. Eventually, a patrol of Shanty's men found her sobbing over a dead child and took her in to custody; only to send her back to the Temple Knights. She escaped the desert with heavy mental scars, and will never forget what happened. TEMPLE KNIGHT ORDER 171/ PROMOTION Upon her return; She was instantly promoted to the rank of Captain and was given many medals and accomodations for her survival. Even though she survived the Al-Kharid Desert Incident, Hayley seemed to have lost faith in the god of Saradomin. If he really cared for his Temple Knight Servants, wouldn't he of done everything in his power to prevent that event from happening? She then started to study up on the teachings of Armadayl, and learn to become a follower... She was an instant "Temple Knight Celeberty." She was also offered an honorable proposition... She was to be given a unit of her own; which specialized in Intelligence Gathering and Covert Operations that the other Temple Knights don't hear about. Obviously, she accepted. The Top-Secret unit that was created is now known as "Temple Knight Order 171". From then on, the Unit would conduct few operations, spanning from Intelligence Gathering to Anti-Kinshra activities. RECENT EVENTS In the recent months, Hayley and her unit have been involved in some quote on quote "Tight shit". One of the more important events was Order 171's (Especially Captain Spears's) inolvement with finding the Tomb of Darkrim, working in a Joint of Operations with Inquisitor Garran Crux and the Inquisition. Due to Order 171 being compromised by a small group of individuals, Hayley decided to re-locate Order 171 headquarters to East Ardougne. She now currently resides there along with the rest of her unit. Hayley and her unit are currently conducting "Intelligence and Recconaisanse Operations" against Dark Moon, looking for any individual suspects in Falador. They are currently staying at the White Knight's castle. Even more recently, Hayley has had a conflict with the Mahjarrat "Scarlet". For some reason, Scarlet has been attacking and trying to kidnap Hayley. Unfortunatley, Scarlet has succeeded, Enslaving Hayley by placing an Onyx Bracelet on her arm that would cause pain if she every disobeyed. Though, shortly afterwards Hayley was released an is now free. Order 171 is currently conducting a "Search and Seizure" operation against Scarlet. given many medals and accomodations for her survival. Even though she survived the Al-Kharid Desert Incident, Hayley seemed to have lost faith in the god of Saradomin. If he really cared for his Temple Knight Servants, wouldn't he of done everything in his power to prevent that event from happening? She then started to study up on the teachings of Armadayl, and learn to become a follower... She was an instant "Temple Knight Celeberty." She was also offered an honorable proposition... She was to be given a unit of her own; which specialized in Intelligence Gathering and Covert Operations that the other Temple Knights don't hear about. Obviously, she accepted. The Top-Secret unit that was created is now known as "Temple Knight Order 171". From then on, the Unit would conduct few operations, spanning from Intelligence Gathering to Anti-Kinshra activities. _____________________________________________END______________________________________ 'TRIVA' *Hayley as a character is almost entirely based off of myself and my beliefs/emotions *Hayley, as a character, has the same name as I because I couldn't think of another name :S *I gave Hayley the last name of "Spears", because, like her first name, I couldn't think of a good last name... And I was listening to Britney Spears at the time when I was first asked the question "What is thy name?" in the Falador Bar... So I thought to myself "What the heck." *Hayley would speak in an English accent, with a bit of a Swedish tounge to it. Basically giving away that she's part Fremmenik. *Hayley's favorite food is Redberry Pie. *Hayley doesen't show much emotion ever since the founding of Order 171. She's very cold to people she doesen't trust/ never met. *Hayley hates mondays. *Hayley has major Bi-Polar issues *Though Hayley is a Temple Knight, she believes Armadayl has much better teachings than Saradomin, and prefers to follow Armadayl's teachings in private. *She is right-handed. Hayley K. Spears (Captain) Category:Knight Category:Humans